Firing
The Sandspur works on a three strike system. All staff members will be given two written warnings (which will be filed in their staff file as well as will be handed to them) as well as two face-to-face meetings before being let go. Reasons Someone Could be Fired Someone can be immediately released from staff or fired after sufficient warnings depending the infraction. Not all infractions may be listed here, but they will be addressed in the staff policies section of the handbook. Immediate Release from Staff *Plaigarism *Sexual Harrassment of another employee *Not showing up to work without explanation for two weeks or more After Sufficient Warnings *Showing up late or not at all without 24-hour notice *Not completing assigned duties each week for more than two weeks *Breaking staff policies about social media usage *Showing up to work intoxicated or high Warning System Whenever a staff member is not working up to par (completing their assigned jobs by deadline), misses work without sufficient notice (24 hours ahead of time), or otherwise breaks a Sandspur policy or fails to complete the expectations made in their contract, they will be given a warning. Verbal warnings may be given before paper warnings at the discretion of the Editor in Chief. Warnings must be filed by someone in a leadership role to the person--for example, the Head Content Editor could write a warning for a Section Editor, and the Production Manager could write a warning for the Head Content Editor. All written warnings must be approved by the Editor in Chief before they are filed. When someone receives their first written warning, they will have a meeting with their section leader to talk about the problem and concerns that management staff has been having. They will be given the option to set up a meeting alone with the Editor in Chief or Staff Advisor to dicuss the situation if they want to. When someone receives their second written warning, they will have a meeting with their section leader and the Editor in Chief. Again, they will be given the option to set up a meeting alone with the Editor in Chief or Staff Advisor. The staff member receiving the warning will receive a copy of the warning slip that will also be placed in their file. If the staff member has a problem a third time, they may be let go from The Sandspur. '' A copy of the warning slip can be found here. '(WARNING SHEET)' After Being Let Go A staff member who was fired through the warning system may reapply to The Sandspur the following school year. Their past behavior will be put into consideration during the hiring process. A staff member who was immediately released from staff due to previously listed offensese can appeal to be re-hired at The Sandspur, directly addressing why they were fired in the first place and why this incident will not happen again. The appeal must be approved by the Editor in Chief and Staff Advisor before the individual can reapply to The Sandspur. Their past behavior will be put into consideration during the hiring process. '(APPEAL FORM)'''